Ghost
Ghost |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) |victory animation = |crystal = |ability1 = Quantum Augmentation |ability2 = Phasing |ability3 = Precision |ability4 = Cruelty |ability5 = Fury |tier1basehealth = |tier2basehealth = |tier3basehealth = |tier4basehealth = |tier5basehealth = |tier1baseatk = |tier2baseatk = |tier3baseatk = |tier4baseatk = |tier5baseatk = |synbonus1 = |synpartner1 = |synbonus2 = |synpartner2 = |synbonus3 = |synpartner3 = |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = |synbonus5 = |synpartner5 = |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes }} Ghost is a Tech Champion. Being a Tech Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Mutant Champions, but is weak to Cosmic Champions. Bio You can't fight what you don't know, and nobody seems to know anything about who Ghost is or how she can do the things she can do. Feared and admired in the criminal underworld for her ability to phase through solid walls, Ghost's true intentions are as elusive as she is, though one thing is for sure: she's interested in getting her hands on all the Pym Tech she can find. Her advanced technology combined with her skill in combat make her a force to be reckoned with. Stats Abilities *'Dash Back:' Begin Phasing for 2 seconds. Phasing won't activate if Ghost is afflicted with an Armor Break Debuff or has a Precision Passive. **''Developer Note: Just to clarify, Ghost is not required to Dash Back to avoid an incoming attack to trigger Phasing. She only needs to Dash Back to trigger the ability, regardless of what the opponent is doing.'' *'Phasing:' While Phasing, incoming attacks have a 100% chance to Miss and each Damage Over Time Debuff on Ghost converts to a Fury Passive increasing Attack Rating by for 5 seconds. **''Developer Note: You want to be dashing in and out to cycle Phasing and landing Critical Hits. Dashing back triggers Phasing and Precision Passive, dashing in with a Medium Attack guarantees a Critical Hit consuming the Precision Passive which then allows Ghost to activate Phasing immediately.'' ** Upon Phasing, gain a Precision Passive for 6 seconds, which guarantees the next hit to be Critical and consumes the Precision Passive. Ghost can only land Critical Hits through her abilities. ** Phasing is immediately deactivated when Ghost initiates an attack or Blocks an attack. *** Developer Note: A Miss should never occur when you attempt to Parry with Ghost. *'All Attacks:' Critical Hits cannot be Evaded. ** Non-Critical Hits have a 10% chance to gain a Cruelty Buff, increasing Critical Damage Rating by for 20 seconds. Cruelty Buffs stack up to 5. ** When an opponent Evades, gain a Precision Passive for 6 seconds. Heavy Attacks *50% chance for Fury, increasing your Attack by 647 for 10 seconds. *The chance to gain a Cruelty Buff on a Heavy Non-Critical Hit increases the longer the Heavy Attack is charged. Developer Note:: Holding the Heavy Attack until the very end will ensure that both hits provide a Cruelty Buff. Signature Ability Locked= *'Quantum Augmentation' **Improved technology provides Ghost greater control over Phasing. She begins the fight Phasing and while it's active, opponent's Missed attacks provide her Power. |-|Unlocked= *'Quantum Augmentation' **'Passive:' At the start of the fight, begin Phasing for 2 seconds. **'Passive:' When opponents Miss, generate of Max Power per Miss. Special Attacks *'Spectral Strike' **Ghost unleashes a flurry of precise attacks before advancing into a backflip kick. ***Gain 3 Precision Passives for 6 seconds. ***When triggered immediately upon Phasing, each hit is a guaranteed Critical. ****''Developer Note: To utilize this effectively, you want to ensure that you Dash Back, trigger Phasing, and immediately throw a Special 1 or Special 2. Her Synergy with Wasp greatly helps getting the damage in as it provides Unblockable Specials while Phasing.'' *'Exploit Weakness' **Ghost catches the opponent off guard with kicks to the chest ending with a drop kick from above. ***Gain a Cruelty Buff, increasing Critical Damage Rating by for 20 seconds, then refresh all Cruelty Buffs generated by Ghost. ***When triggered immediately upon Phasing, each hit is a guaranteed Critical. *'Relentless Onslaught' **Ghost advances on the opponent, quickly Phasing in and out, avoiding their attacks and countering with her own. ***Each Cruelty Buff generated by Ghost converts to a permanent Cruelty Passive. Cruelty Passives stack up to 5. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Iceman *When Ghost Phases, she will convert all Coldsnap Debuffs into Fury Passives. In addition, with the The Hood Synergy, Ghost will take no damage while she’s Phasing. The Phasing can be timed when Frostbite’s expire to avoid taking that damage. Nightcrawler *All of Ghost’s Critical Hits cannot be Evaded AND if the opponent Evades, Ghost gains a Precision Passive which guarantees her next hit to be Critical. Cycling Special 1 is a great way to maintain Precision Passives. Bleed & Poison Nodes *Ghost’s Phasing ability converts Damage over Time Debuffs into Fury Passives which works against Bleed and Poison Nodes found in Quests. Weaknesses Armor Break *When Ghost’s is inflicted with Armor Break, she is unable to Phase. This shuts down a lot of her abilities. Critical Resistance *Almost all of Ghost’s damage is based on her abilities to land Critical Hits and can be negated when facing Champions with high Critical Resistance. Corvus Glaive *Corvus Glaive is able to easily apply Armor Breaks with Well-Timed Blocks and deal out lots of damage which can tear through Ghost quickly. Recommended Masteries Cruelty / Lesser Cruelty *Since Ghost has great control over her Critical Hits, she doesn’t need to rely on Precision but boosting Cruelty will help increase her damage. Liquid Courage / Double Edge *While Phasing, Ghost will be able to convert both the Bleed Debuff and Poison Debuff applied from Liquid Courage and Double Edge into Fury Passives. This turns the downside of these two Masteries into upsides! Extended Fury *Ghost’s Heavy Attack is a great way to build up her damage with Cruelty Buffs and Fury Buffs. Extending Fury duration will help keep her damage consistent longer. Trivia Forthcoming External links * References Navigation Category:Tech Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe